2008
Theatrical releases Feature films *January 11 - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *January 21 - ''Hamlet 2'' (Focus Features) *February 8 - In Bruges (Focus Features), ''Welcome Home, Roscoe Jenkins'' *February 14 - ''Definitely, Maybe'' *February 22 - ''Be Kind Rewind'' (Focus Features) *February 29 - The Other Boleyn Girl (Focus Features) *March 7 - Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day (Focus Features) *March 10 - ''Forgetting Sarah Marshall'' *March 14 - ''Doomsday'' *April 4 - ''Leatherheads'' *April 25 - ''Baby Mama'' *May 8 - Rudo y Cursi (Focus Features) *May 30 - ''The Strangers'' (Focus Features) *June 6 - Kung Fu Panda *June 13 - ''The Incredible Hulk'' *June 27 - ''Wanted'' *July 11 - ''Hellboy II: The Golden Army'' *July 18 - [[Mamma Mia! (film)|''Mamma Mia!]] *August 1 - [[The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor|''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor]] *August 22 - ''Death Race'' *September 12 - ''Burn After Reading'' (Focus Features), ''The Express'' *October 3 - ''Flash of Genius'' *October 24 - ''Changeling'' *October 28 - ''Milk'' (Focus Features) *November 7 - ''Role Models'', Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *November 10 - Powder Blue (Focus Features) *December 5 - ''Frost/Nixon'' *December 19 - The Tale of Despereaux Pirates who dont do anything poster.jpg Hamlet2poster.jpg Roscoe jenkins.jpg Definitely Maybe poster.jpg Be Kind Rewind poster.jpg Forgetting sarah marshall ver2.jpg Doomsday poster.jpg Leatherheads ver2.jpg Baby mama.jpg Strangersposter.jpg The Incredible Hulk poster.jpg Wanted film poster.jpg Hellboy 2 poster.jpg MammaMiaTeaserPoster.JPG The Mummy - Tomb of the Dragon Emperor.jpg Death race poster.jpg Burn After Reading.png Expressposter08.jpg Flash of genius post.jpg Changeling-poster-800x1185.jpg Role models.jpg Frost nixon.jpg Taledesperaux.jpg Shorts *October 14 - Déjà Grape *November 9 - Secrets of the Furious Five Television *January 21 - The Land Before Time ''ends its first season on Cartoon Network. *November 29 - ''The Penguins of Madagascar premieres on Nickelodeon. Home video releases DVD and Blu-ray releases *February 5 - Elizabeth: The Golden Age *February 19 - American Gangster *March 11 - Bee Movie *March 18 - Atonement *April 8 - Reservation Road *April 22 - Charlie Wilson's War *June 17 - Welcome Home, Roscoe Jenkins *June 24 - Definitely, Maybe *July 22 ** The Mummy ** The Mummy Returns ** The Scorpion King *July 29 - ''Doomsday'' *August 19 ** Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day ** The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior *September 9 - ''Baby Mama'' *September 23 ** ''Leatherheads'' *October 21 ** ''The Incredible Hulk'' ** ''The Strangers'' *November 8 - Kung Fu Panda *November 11 - ''Hellboy II: The Golden Army'' *December 2 - ''Wanted'' *December 16 ** [[Mamma Mia! (film)|''Mamma Mia!]] ** [[The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor|''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor]] *December 21 ** ''Burn After Reading'' ** ''Death Race'' DVD only releases *January 8 - White Nosie 2 *January 22 - Sydney White *February 19 - Lust, Caution *March 11 - Bee Movie *June 24 - In Bruges *September 9 - The Big Lebowski: 10th Anniversary Limited Edition *October 14 - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *November 4 - Shrek the Halls *December 21 - ''Hamlet 2'' Character debuts *June 6 - Po, Events *Illumination begins production on their first CG feature film, Despicable Me in November. Category:Years Category:Timeline Category:2008